Nymphomania
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: Haruno Sakura sells her body for information the same way Uchiha Sasuke was willing to give his over to Orochimaru; everything since then has gone downhill. So what happens when Sakura's next target is the rogue nukenin himself?  Dark/Heavy Smut Content
1. N' is for 'Nymph'

**a/n: I bring you another—yes, another—new fanfic! T'was random, but I figured it would be interesting to post, so yeah... hope you like it then! (:  
**

**NOTE: This shall filled to the brim with hardcore sex. No jokes. If you don't like, then don't read; it's as simple as that. And some things you may not like, seeing as Sakura will be engaging in intercourse with patrons other than Sasuke... at least, until a certain point. So please heed this warning, for the better of this fic's progression.**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

* * *

_Summary (full): _

_Haruno Sakura sells her body for information the same way Uchiha Sasuke was willing to give his over to Orochimaru; everything since then has gone downhill. _

_So what happens when Sakura's next target is the rogue nukenin himself? _

_Dark/Heavy Smut Content/GRAPHIC LEMONS_

* * *

**S**a_s_**u**k_e_**l**u_v_**a **4_e_**v**a_ p_**r**e_s_**e**n_t_**s**;

_**Nymphomania **_

_Sasuke x Sakura Lemon Fanfic_

* * *

***~*Chapter 1*~***

_'N' is for 'Nymph'_

* * *

Music thrummed loudly in the backdrop setting of the nightclub, bodies entwined together in the most intimate display of sexuality as they moved in time with the highly addictive beat that blasted from the speakers; limbs were grinding, pushing, rubbing against fellow individuals everywhere, heightening sexual pleasure and ultimately bringing upon a far more tense atmosphere—hormones were on the rise, only further stimulated by their somewhat selected 'partners'.

One in particular stood out from the crowd, although it was for more than just a single reason; her choice of attire was somewhat dark, black being the only colour that could be discerned upon her otherwise creamy perfection—hell, even her makeup was charcoal in colouration!

Black lipstick, eyeliner, eye-shadow, nail polish; everything about her was dark.

With the exception, of course, of her personality—she seemed to drip _vivacity_ to its highest degree, the way she was grinding into the man she had chosen as her latest 'victim'.

Her emerald orbs glowed mischievously in the darkened room, the neon lasers complimenting her very essence as she twisted her body in ways that shouldn't have been possible for a normal woman; she was anything but 'average', however, proven when she none-too-discreetly fondled with the man's clothed package, which was swollen with evident arousal.

Smiling devilishly, the pink haired beauty gradually closed the space between their bodies, her arms winding around his neck before she pressed her aching sex to his, chafing them together through the material of their clothing until he was _begging_ for more, groans and silent pleas leaving his lips as he clutched her ass none-too-gently between the palms of his hands, his appendages kneading the full flesh until the rosette was moaning at the contact.

_'Quite the 'submissive' one, ne? Well then, let's see just how far I can take this...'_

The man thought with a cocky smirk, his hands tugging her hips as close to his as possible, before rubbing his covered engorged cock against her now dampening slit, her whimpers and moans only growing to the point where he was seriously contemplating on taking her right there on the dance floor; dry sex took too much self control, especially if you were withholding your orgasm.

Growling in agitation when she suddenly slipped from his grasp, the man went to make chase, only to watch her darkened orbs (filled with bottomless lust that he couldn't begin to fathom) twinkle with kinkier motives as she slowly strutted from the staging, making her way to the stairwell located at the far end of the club; the stairs that lead to the top floor—the top floor where all of the gratified screams were recurring from.

Smirking at her proposal, the man slowly slinked off behind her, making sure not to be seen by his fellows (consorting with sluts that weren't apart of his harem was forbidden; but honestly, he couldn't have resisted her lure even if he wanted to—after all, who was he to fight Temptation herself?) as he circumspectly followed her up the seemingly never-ending staircase, keeping her at an arm's length as he watched her slip into a vacant room.

The door was left with only a slight crack, implying that he was to continue on with his venture, and he was glad to, shifting his glance first to the 'busy' businessmen (by that, he meant that they were getting head) that littered the hallways (they honestly had no morals if they were oh so willing to commit such an atrocity in the middle of a frequented vestibule), before silently stepping into the darkened room, the moonlight that filtered in through the open window the only form of lighting there was; his eyes trailed over the spacious quarters, from first the lavish rug, to the four-post banister bed that was centred in the very middle of the bedroom—and at the heart of the 'divan' was she, the woman that had so captured his attentions with only the briefest of glances.

And in what a divine form as well; naked with the exception of the see-through, lacy black thong she adorned.

And that _position_.

She was sprawled out on the mattress, her legs raised and knees spread apart so that he could make out her glistening pussy, her fingertips trailing over her outer labia as she mewled quietly, gnawing on her plump bottom lip as she vaguely stroked herself to what he could only assume was her attempt at a quick orgasm; he wouldn't allow it, not before he had a good go at her first.

Hastily making his way toward her shuddering figure, the man stripped himself of his attire, discarding it idly to the floor as he clambered over the top of her, his right hand instantly descending to her weeping slit where he could feel the hot fluids trickling down her inner thighs; she was so sleek right now, moist, _wet_—copiously overflowing, like the variety of emotions that flickered through her darkened eyes.

Almost as soon as his calloused fingers made contact with her pussy, the pinkette moaned loudly, her lips parting into an almost silent scream as her hand clutched his, forcing him to push as single digit into her dampening passage, the muscles clamping tautly around his appendage as he smirked at her with some high levels of amusement; demanding was something that she pulled off with ease—what else was there that she could be potentially masterful at as well?

He licked his lips at his sudden train of thought, his finger making quick work of her, movements fluid and precise as he pumped her steadily, his thumb grazing at her swollen clit with almost painful accuracy as her moans transformed into broken screams, her small hands fisting in the sheets surrounding her as he quickened his pace, his tongue soon joining the festivities as he roughly suckled, nipped and tugged at her distended protuberance; she tasted just as heavenly as she looked—he could simply eat her whole.

Sucking rather harshly when he felt her pussy's muscles trembling turn into a powerful fit of spasms, the rosette found herself bucking her hips up toward the roof, arching her back on an almost painful angle as she came, the murky fluids secreting from her sex at a rapid pace until it was splattered across the heavy linen sheets beneath her; at this stage, the man had already pulled away from her, relishing in the taste of her as he licked his lips—and finger—clean of the somewhat sweet fluid, before he clutched his erection in the fist of his right hand, spreading the pink haired minx's legs further apart, pressing his head to her hole, firstly admiring the way her slit further opened until he was able to sink in further, before he roughly thrust in, an approving, guttural moan leaving the pinkette's lips as she spread her legs even more, to accommodate for his 'vast' length.

Her left hand clutched his right bicep as she trailed the right down in between the space that their rapidly uniting bodies provided, the tip of her middle and forefingers pulling and squeezing at her clitoris at an alarming rate; she wanted this to end as quickly as possible—but first of all, the reason behind her sudden submissiveness.

While the man was concentrating on the contractions her pussy made around his cock with every hard thrust he made inside her core, the rosette carefully removed her left hand from his arm, outstretching it behind his back (to which he assumed she was snaking her arms around his shoulders) only to make swift hand-signs with said appendage; what he mistook for noises of approval were actually the chants required in order for the jutsu's effects to be completely accurate, and this was what led to his downfall.

"I-I n-need to as...sk you some—ah!—thing!"

The rosette feigned gasping as she continued to yank at her clit, hoping that her orgasm would wash over her soon; it didn't seem that was likely to be the case, thanks to the fact that a certain lump of useless flesh above her was prolonging the moment for as long as he could—it was likely that he'd never see the naughty vixen ever again, so he wished to make the moment last.

He was right about one thing though; he would most definitely never see her, or anyone else for that matter, ever again; not after she was finished with him.

"W...hat... about...?"

He grunted back in reply, the jutsu finally taking proper effect, as his eyes fogged with nothing but lust; now she had complete control over his every action, his every word and thought—her own personal marionette.

"I ne...ed the location—nnnn!—of Akatsuki's _Uchiha Sasuke_. Tell me...e."

Without a moment's hesitation, or a thought to it (after all, he had no control anymore), the man replied with no regard for just how serious his crime would be had he leaked that information knowingly, with the very information she had been for so long seeking out.

"Uchiha Sasuke... is... _gack_... located... in... Kumo...gakure... two-hundred miles nor...th east... of Kill...er Bee's training... sanctum... hid...den amongst the ruins... of the last known temple...! Dedicated to the Sage of Six Paths—argh!"

_Bingo_.

She had what she had come for.

Now on to Phase Two of the plan.

Their skin slapped together in an almost painful manner as they neared their climax, the rosette still fondling with her heightened bundle of nerves until she felt the coil snap, several spasms naturally setting in as she came for the second time that evening, screaming as loudly as she could so as to not rouse suspicion; the man followed seconds later, groaning loudly at the wet heat that suddenly coated his cock, before he spilt his seed into her, her muscles milking him until he was empty.

Trembling at the afterglow that her high gave her, the pinkette sunk further into the mattress, unbeknownst to the stranger that she was at that very moment reaching down the side of her bed to where a freshly sharpened kunai knife lay; all she needed now was her cue, and she'd finish this assignment successfully, as had been planned out by her mentor.

Inhaling heavy intakes of breath, the man grudgingly rolled off of her petite build, sighing contentedly as he felt the softness of the mattress ease into his sore muscles (perhaps he had strained them with this strenuous 'exercise'?); offhandedly, the man figured he would do the courtesy (a formality he should have extended from the very beginning, had this horny minx not been distracting him with her sexual prowess and appetite) of at least asking her her name.

He wanted to keep a mental note of her in case he ever returned to this place.

"May I be so rude as to ask you who you are, exactly?"

His voice was soft, but it sounded far too cocky for his own good, like he had predicted this outcome, and was expecting another time like this from her; sorry to disappoint, but she was a 'love 'em and leave 'em' kinda girl.

One-offs were the best any man could ever receive and or ask of her.

Smiling somewhat sadistically, Sakura leaned in to where the shell of his ear was, his eyes shut in an attempt to have the after-effects of intercourse wear off of him, her hot breath tickling at his cheek and fanning over his neck as she whispered what could have been the last thing she would ever say to him; while he was still alive, anyway.

"I'm your _death_."

With that, the pink haired maiden raised the kunai above her, swiftly bringing the blade down upon his throat before he could even utter a word in protest; blood spurted everywhere, his slashed jugular bleeding profusely as he feebly clamped his hands over the deep wound in the hopes that he would stall, or perhaps stop, the bleeding altogether—it did not work.

His strangled gasps for air only hastened the pace of the bleeding, the crimson liquid now spreading over the bed sheets and staining them an ugly brown, from its original lime green; Sakura watched this all unfold, an impassive, apathetic expression plastered to her features as she watched him vainly attempting to save himself from his fate.

It was already too late for that now.

Too much blood had been lost, and she could tell he was starting to get nauseous; blood painted her naked profile as she sat in a larger pool of it, gazing solemnly as he gargled, choking on his words as he tried the impossible task of speaking in such a state of near-death.

The last thing the pinkette saw before the life left him completely was the look of utter betrayal lurking in his amber depths; now they were glassy and lifeless, black pupils dilating until they eclipsed completely over his ochre irises—he was dead.

And her mission, as of now, was completed.

For the time being.

Running a hand through her dampened locks, the rosette stifled a bored yawn as she carefully slipped off of the bed, naked in all of her glory as she placed her bloodied kunai back into her holster (which had conveniently been hidden away until this moment arose), stepping into the other room for a quick shower, before slipping back into her black leather top, which was cropped to just above her bellybutton, and was fashioned so that there was a long v-neck incision to the very hem itself, revealing her bountiful, large creamy breasts, and had a black laced corset on the very back of it, and slashed black jeans which complimented the shapeliness of her legs—after adjusting her heeled sandals and weapons holster, the pink haired med-nin sidled across the room, reaching out to touch the cheek of the man that had given her what she had so desperately needed to know.

He had seemed decent enough, for a guy that had little standards, but still decent never the less; it always killed her a little on the inside knowing that the majority of the men she had bedded had been naive as to why they were being used in such a way, and were always extremely complimentary of her whilst completely unawares of her actual motive.

But it _had_ to be done, in order for her identity—and her village's safety—to be kept indefinite.

Smiling ruefully at his tortured expression, the rosette gently leaned forward, pressing a chaste kiss to his forehead before whispering a few soft nothings to him.

"Rest in peace, Umenishi Raito; may Kami be with you, informant of the Akatsuki Organisation. And thanks for the _pleasant_ evening. Lord knows I needed it."

With that, the pinkette ran her tongue over the two black studs that protruded from her bottom lip, making sure that they were still in place, before she lithely slipped out of the window, taking off into the darkness of the night without a whisper being uttered.

* * *

_..._

_..._

_..._

"_Your mission, Sakura, is unlike any other you have ever been assigned. It can be classified as one that will take much more than levelled emotional and mental balance in order for it to be completed successfully. It involves many key factors, such as seduction to the degree of initiating in intercourse on more than one occasion, if need be. But that isn't my concern."  
_

_Tsunade spun around in her chair, finally facing her student with piercing amber orbs unseen in many a year as she finally proclaimed Sakura's next mission.  
_

_"Your mission Sakura—"_

_..._

_..._

_..._

* * *

"Bait and seduce one rogue nukenin Uchiha Sasuke and gather Intel on the Akatsuki's inner movements. Harder than it sounds, shishou, especially since it involves _him_ in the picture."

Sakura murmured softly, the first traces of dawn breaking on the horizon as a single tear slipped free, lost along with the night that was never to be again.

* * *

**a/n: DUN DUN DUN DUN! I give you the first chapter of **_**'Nymphomania'**_**; hope this was okay! As we go along, you may begin to notice that each chapter will have a letter that represents a word; for show, I'll tell you now—each chapter will spell eventually spell out 'Nymphomania', giving a grand total of eleven chapters at most. **

**But depending on the popularity of this story, I MAY just do more, so watch out for that alright? Speaking of, if you like this so far, want to see more, and perhaps additional chapters in future (perhaps more of a sequel than anything else), REVIEW! **

**Seeing as I have to update on HHS, could I please try for ten reviews for this? Just to inspire me to update on at least these two on a more frequent basis! (:  
**

**0+10=10  
**

**It would really mean the world to me!  
**

**Until next time then!  
**

**Ja ne! x)  
**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva-***


	2. Y' is for 'Yielding'

**a/n: Holy crap, I ask for TEN reviews, and instead I get TWENTY! Wow, you guys are, for the lack of a better word (I am sure you're getting sick of hearing this by now), AMAZING. Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me! (:**

****

Apologies; when I said I would make it frequent in the updating of this story, I

_**did**_** mean it, but it seems that I have added yet **_**another**_** fanfic onto that pile. If you haven't already read it yet, could you please take the time to perhaps skim through it and give me some constructive (key word being **_**constructive**_**) criticism. **

**It's called **_**'The Virgin Widow'**_**, and I quite like the plotline... I think... perhaps this time around I do not need to flay any of the evil critters known only as plot bunnies for their impregnation of yet another story. They should be so lucky... Anyways, on with the next chappie! Enjoy! ;) **

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

**NOTE: At some point in this chapter, there will be a request to play a song; could you please try to find it? I found that it set the right mood and all, and I love it to DEATH! xD  
(OMFG, THAT FUCKING SEXY GUITAR SOLO! XD –squee!-)**

**

* * *

**

***~*Chapter 2*~***

_'Y' is for 'Yielding'_

* * *

The nightclub was filled to the brim with eagerly milling compatriots, young women, men and teenagers alike rocking to the rhythm that the music set; it was slow, yet tantalizing all at once, and Sakura instantly found herself drawn to the vindictively addictive beat that loosened her accumulated tensions almost instantaneously.

It had taken her three and a half days of non-stop seduction—which seemed to be mandatory for both her 'pleasure' and for gaining access in the most exclusive of otherwise closed-off areas—and travelling in order to finally make it to her desired location; she was finally tucked away amidst the folds of Kumogakure, the throng of bodies pressed together bringing an intense humidity to the already painfully high tension that shrouded the dankness of the dimmed discotheque.

It was definitely the rosette's sort of environment.

She thrived off of the seductive leers, the nimble caresses, the tenacious cadence of the pulsating vibes that blasted from the speakers, the lustful gazes she invoked with every minute movement that her body made; the pinkette blossomed as the main attraction everywhere she went—nothing had changed about that fact.

Letting a small smile play on her lips, Sakura raised her right hand so that her middle and forefingers could thumb the two black studs beneath her plump bottom lip, her satisfaction growing when she noted that her snakebite was still in place; it had become somewhat of a comforting gesture to Sakura, as it symbolised her rebellion—the fact that even if she gave allowance for her body to be used and abused on repetitive occasions, she would never be willingly handing herself over completely. After all, her heart still belonged to someone else, whose lacklustre inability to show affection could have surprised even the most highly regarded of status.

Sighing ruefully, Sakura let her hand drop casually to her side, the action catching the attention of many of the male population, all of which did a complete double-take upon sighting her; it was said that Medusa was the Queen of Seduction—obviously they had never graced their attentions upon this exotic beauty before—her entire figure dripped sensuality as she slowly sauntered into the densely crowded foyer, emerald orbs trained and focused on nothing in particular as she made little attempt at flaunting her sex appeal.

It was already plain as day, from the voluptuous fullness of her breasts, to the carnally insatiable sway of her hips; without even trying, she had captured the attentions of almost all of the men in the dimly lighted nightspot, if not the entire mass of hormonal sex-junkies—all eyes were on her as she cut through the juddering, entwined limbs, her expression guarded and masked as she kept her distance from the leeching libido-suckers.

Her intentions were far from getting laid for 'pleasure' tonight, after all; she had a mission to fulfil, and so far, her luck at locating the renegade nukenin was dismal at best.

It was only until recently (after casting a genjutsu that appeared to star Sakura as the main slut sucking off one of the Akatsuki's informants—honestly, they were too easy to deceive, especially by playing the 'sex' card) that Sakura managed to gather the vaguest of snippets, a rumour at best, that Uchiha Sasuke would be at the Akatsuki's favourite recreational area in Kumo at exactly 10:53PM, on the dot.

That wouldn't surprise Sakura in the least; after all, Sasuke had always been a stickler for time, arriving sometimes earlier depending on his intentions; always the first to arrive, and always the first to leave—some things never changed, no matter how much time had elapsed since then.

That brought an almost plausibly real smile to her otherwise neutral features, her long pink locks obscured a strange shade of silvery-white due to the fluorescents that were scattered all over the joint as she continued on past the tables, intent on heading over to the bar (she was aware that time was ticking quickly, far hastier than it should have been, the minute hand on the large clock on the far wall _almost_ nearing the twelve... 10:52:53, 10:52:55, 10:52:57, 10:52:59... 10:53:00), when she collided with the wild figure of another, jostling the drinks she had had in her hands until it spilt unceremoniously down the front of her ripped lavender tank-top, Sakura not for a single moment stopping as she continued on her way; it was hardly her problem that another was clumsy enough to have walked straight into her, so no, she wasn't going to utter profuse apologies of regret, nor would she foot the bill for the bimbo's drinks.

An angered shriek answered her brush off of the matter, a slight smirk playing on her lips (a bad habit she couldn't seem to shake; it seemed that _his_ influence was far greater than she had ever thought) as she stalled her movements ever so slightly, walking a little slower as she awaited the incensed yell that was sure to be coming her way.

"You fucking bitch!"

Ah, there was her cue.

"How fucking _dare_ you spill these drinks all over me, you dumb slut?"

An amused snort was her only reply, followed by a masculine baritone, hilarity dripping off of his tone as he choked out in reply, "There isn't any need for you to feel threatened by her, Karin, 'cause you know what? No one on the face of this god-green earth is a bigger whore than you."

Sakura couldn't withhold the giggle that escaped her, it coming off as more of a sexy purr than anything else as she listened to the catfight that had suddenly escalated in her presence.

"You fucking _asshole_! Suigetsu! You're so fucking _dead_!"

"Am I now? 'Cause I was sure that you were only seconds ago hollering bloody murder at that nice lady over there. And another thing toots."

Apparently, from what Sakura could derive, he had leaned forward so that his lips were near-touching the hollow of her ear as he finished his sentence.

"The only one who's gonna end up dead around here is the one wearing the drenched, shredded tank top that shows off your non-existent tits to the entire male populace; once they've fucked you stupid, in their sobriety, they'll realise what a hideous mistake you are, and they'll cut out your heart and dispose of you down a black abyss. Then again, who'd be caught dead fucking _you_?"

Sakura smirked openly at his remark, which earned this 'Suigetsu' a hard punch to the face by one Queen of Whores (ooh, it looked like there were two queens in here tonight, but only one of them was actually successful in getting laid), A.K.A. 'Karin'.

There was an odd splashing noise—sharing semblance to water that had been dumped on someone—before another chuckle was heard, a banshee screech leaving the woman's lips as she lunged for his throat; well, her time here was done.

As she went to step away from the scene of disastrous violence, however, all movement was ceased when Sakura heard the vague voice of 'Suigetsu' calling out after her.

"Ne, gomen about Karin; she may act like a bitch sometimes—iie, matte, _all_ the time for that matter—"

"_Bastard_—!"

"—but she actually can be pretty decent. Ugh, in fact, scratch that, and burn _this_ into your brain; _'Karin is a monstrous slut, with an immensely gargantuan sized butt, no matter how hard she tries to give head, she never can because she'll be long dead!'_"

Sakura's shoulders shook as she barely contained her laughter, the singsong lilt to his voice dripping amusement as he evaded the chair that had been thrown at his head, his lips twitching into an upturned grin as he gazed at the back of the woman before them.

Karin looked utterly enraged, vehement rage oozing from her every pore as she straightened her glasses on the bridge of her nose, before shrieking at Sakura from her position behind her.

"What the fuck are you laughing at, whore?"

Still snickering, Suigetsu moved forward, calling out to the rosette once more.

"Heh, at least this one actually has a sense of humour. So, what do I call you...?"

He trailed of suggestively, leaving Sakura to fill it; turning on her heel with a prized smirk in place, the pinkette swerved so that her entire body could be viewed from a side-on angle—she almost chuckled herself over the expression that crossed not only this 'Suigetsu's' face, but over 'Karin's' as well.

It was a priceless sight indeed.

Mouths hung agape at her natural beauty, exotic and sensual in every way shape and form as Sakura gave them both the once-over; this 'Suigetsu' person wasn't such a bad catch, if you put aside the pointy shark teeth that protruded from his open mouth, but the rosette couldn't help but conform with his description of the redhead—she really was the picturesque image of a prostitute, from the barely-there shorts to the torn tank-top that clung to her mostly flat chest.

At most she was a B-cup, but that would be generous indeed.

And Sakura wouldn't even _touch_ on her hair; scarlet red and completely dishevelled on one side—she was a fashion disaster in the making, perhaps even the walking definition of it.

Her lips twitched upward a little further as she watched 'Suigetsu' gather his bearings, before he made his way over, a goofy grin plastered to his face that reminded her all too much of Naruto (she was already fond of the man) as he stopped barely an inch away from her.

"Your name, my fair lady, or I will have to resort to calling you 'kitten'."

Sakura's smirk turned into something more along the lines of a smile as she held out her hand, emerald orbs alight with curiosity and amusement as she spoke, her voice slightly huskier than intended; but god did it carry the right effect.

"Sakura. And your name, good sir, or I will have to resort to calling you 'tiger'."

The rosette played back his own words, the grin on his face widening as he rubbed the back of his head somewhat sheepishly (oh lord, he was Naruto's alter-ego-ish reincarnation) , before his startling lavender orbs (much darker than Hinata's) locked with hers, the words spilling from his lips lazily as he smirked at her cockily.

"The name's Suigetsu, fair maiden, and it is my utmost pleasure to meet your acquaintance."

Scratch that, he couldn't possibly be related to Naruto, especially since he used words that didn't even _exist_ in the knuckleheaded idiot's vocabulary!

Smiling back at him with a lusty glint in her eyes, Sakura shook his extended hand, watching as he raised it to meet his lips, his eyes never leaving hers; who was it that said chivalry had died again?

"I have to ask, Sakura-chan," My, so intimate already with her name, "Why is it that you didn't walk away when Karin slandered you?"

Sakura grinned devilishly up at the taller man, before slanting her gaze to where the once forgotten woman stood, fury pulsating off of her in dangerous proportions as the pinkette replied cunningly, "Oh, it was my complete intention to do just that. But of course, I couldn't possibly do that now that I have met such a charming young man, and one as handsome as you."

Cha, her flirting never failed, even against the toughest of exteriors; of course, he was an easy nut to crack, seeing as he vaguely reminded Sakura of Naruto.

Suigetsu seemed pleased to hear this, but before anymore could be said, he flinched at an unknown presence, his once playful, flirtatious expression morphing to slight discomfiture as he backed away, an apologetic smile forming on his lips before he murmured a quick "Gomen, Kitten, but I have to run!", tugging at Karin's arm as they disappeared into the crowd of bodies.

Emitting a slightly disappointed sigh—for once she had found some entertaining company—Sakura turned her stilled profile toward the bar, sauntering causally once again through the heavy throng of bodies until she had made it to her seat, ignoring the heated glances (more like leers) that were burning into every portion of her body as she sunk onto the comfortable barstool, eyes cool as she ordered her drink.

"One sake, comin' up!"

The bartender shouted jovially as he inconspicuously ogled her half exposed globes, the leather v-neck tank-top dipping until it met the hem just beneath her otherwise clothed breasts; it was sure to be an appealing sight for any horny male.

Nodding in appreciation when her beverage was placed in front of her, Sakura lifted the specially made sake bottle (much alike to her shishou's back at the village) to her lips before downing it completely, shuddering at the warmth that spread through her body, even as the vile substance burned its way down her throat; it was like a cigarette, she guessed—disgusting to the max, yet strangely addictive.

Just like her need to showcase herself in public; and that wonton craving for sex that never quite left her feeling satisfied.

Shaking away her reservations, Sakura slipped back into the crowd, her body swooning to the slight effects of the alcohol; so it seemed that that bartender had spiked her drink with an unknown substance—thank god her medical training instantly recognised it, and was already working to wash away its after-effects.

A hand on her shoulder would have normally raised her alarm bells, had she not recognised the flare of chakra his signal gave off; Suigetsu.

Tilting her head so that she could look up at him from the side, Sakura smiled softly at his presence, somehow reassured that he would look out for her; although he probably only saw her as a sex object, she would gladly adopt that role if it meant having someone that held the capability to _care_ about her.

After all, he _had_ given her a nickname, and one she liked far more than Sai's, which she barely tolerated at times.

"Hello there, tiger. Didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon. Not after you rushed off like that."

Suigetsu seemed shamefaced about being caught out in such a manner, but he still managed a smile in return that warned Sakura's heart to the core, on the verge of breaking it even, as he raised her hand once again to kiss it in a gentlemanly fashion, pressing a chaste kiss to the flesh on the back of her hand as he once again levelled his stare with hers.

"I figured that my apology would be in the form of a dance, if you'll let me."

It was a statement, not a question for her to answer; and quite frankly, even after quietly surveying the nightclub for any traces of her target, she was tired of the mediocrities that life had presented her with—she had just been handed a golden opportunity, and she'd be damned if she didn't take it.

(_**Play 'Remnants' by DISTURBED, if you will! 1 min 07 sec is when the guitar starts!**_)

Smiling deviously, Sakura took his extended hands, resting her back against his chest in an almost seductive manner as she locked his arms around her waist, hers wrapping up behind his neck so that they were anchored somewhere, before she began to sway slowly, waiting for the piece of music to make its impact upon her, upon their entwined limbs which were aching to be moved properly.

The soft strumming of an instrument turned into a hardcore riff as she rocked against him, slowly, sensually, from side to side, her emerald orbs glistening in the limelight as the eyes of various others—mainly the other dancers that occupied the floor as well—watched her body roll in ways that just didn't seem possible by any other standards.

Emerald orbs scanned the room whilst she remained in limbo with Suigetsu, for any familiar features, when she noticed in the farthest, by far the darkest corner of the room, the same scantily dressed skank known as none other than Karin glaring daggers at her, her arms clasping another's indefinitely toned arm, covered by a sheath of white cloth, the long open sleeve trailing upwards until Sakura's breath caught in her throat.

On this night, Sakura knew she would not need to yield the call of lust to any other man; she had found her target—Akatsuki's Uchiha Sasuke sat in this very club, drink in hand as his impossibly dark, penetrating orbs cut through her figure like she was the very bane of his existence (little did he know how right he was).

From here, her true mission commenced.

* * *

**a/n: Yeah, I did say smut, and lots of it, but this chapter was necessary in order to build up the proper tensions for the next instalment! **

**Besides, there will be **_**plenty**_** more in the upcoming chapters (predominantly all of them, as far as I know)! ;)**

****

So until the next update!

**By the way, as a favour, since I received twenty reviews, do you think I could get that same amount again? After all, that **_**is**_** how many of you commented last chapter! **

**20+20=40  
**

**Ja ne! x) **

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***

**

* * *

**

**:*~*Random Drabble Moment*~*:**

Have any of you noticed all of the problems that have been going on with Fanfiction(dot)net lately? Ugh, it keeps fucking up the order of my sentences, deleting whole sections of pre-written paragraphs, changing my fonts from normal to either _italic_ or **bold** where it ultimately SHOULDN'T be, and completely locks me out of the server at times! Is this even supposed to be happening? I do understand that there has been some technical difficulties (as well as some changes to the site as a whole), but seriously, this is getting to be fucking ridiculous!  
Can someone PLEASE explain to me what the fucking hell is going on?

Thanks.


	3. M' is for 'Masturbation'

**a/n: Ugh, apologies for the late update; life has been more than just hectic lately, and I barely had any time for myself... But the chapter is longer, so hopefully it will meet your standards! *Fingers crossed*  
Hope that you guys are ready for this then! Enjoy! (:**

**NOTE: This chapter will be mostly lime (with hints at lemon), but hardcore never the less; I hope this doesn't bother.**

**Disclaimer: IDNON, BIDHTOS! That is all.**

**

* * *

**

****

*~*Chapter 3*~* 

_'M' is for 'Masturbation'_

_

* * *

_

_His_ eyes bored into Sakura's provocatively swaying body, raising the hairs on her arms, and on the back of her neck as she ground her covered ass against the tented crotch of Suigetsu, his hands still clutching her hips almost brutally as he withheld his groans of approval; the firm, heated bulge of his erection was pressed to the small of Sakura's back, the rosette almost choking on the lusty moan that was sure to have left her had she not begun to gnaw on her plump bottom lip—this sort of contact only served to raise her body's temperature, the familiar longing throb in her sex bringing upon a blissful buzz that only fuelled her actions.

Sakura spun around to face Suigetsu without much warning, her arms snaking around his neck as she closed the gap between their flesh, entwining their limbs together as she ground her clothed pussy against his engorged member, the wetness only growing until it was smeared over the stringy material of her thong, her apple green eyes darkening considerably until they seemed almost black in the dimmed lighting; it had suddenly grown a lot hotter in the nightclub.

Giggling when the white haired man made a grab for her ass, Sakura jerked her hips forward so that the item of his assault was no longer within reaching distance, her glistening emerald depths glowing with a mixture of amusement and mischief as she returned her half-gaze to his rather deflated figure; it seems that she has just wounded his manly pride—the poor baby.

Smirking in a half-hearted fashion, Sakura slowly sauntered back towards the ego-torn young man, her eyes tracing the structure of his muscles as she contemplated on how to escape from his clutches so that she could further carry out her 'mission'; she could practically _feel_ his penetrating glare on the naked flesh of her back (the corset threads that held the leather top together were the only forms of coverage her back had, exposing her creamy skin for all wondering eyes to see), and it was starting to unnerve her—no one had ever stared so intently at her, but then again, she was more than positive that it was her partner that was the victim of his brutal glare.

It seemed that at least that aspect of him hadn't changed, even in the slightest of ways; he still looked at people he despised as if he could literally turn them to ashes with a single withering gaze in their direction.

That was something that she would have to be wary about—he was by far the most dangerous out of all of the enemies she had ever made in her lifetime as a successful kunoichi, and could most definitely kill her with just those killer obsidian orbs of his alone.

After all, she knew that there was more _behind_ those eyes of his that made him absolutely _lethal_ to his opponents, and she would be no exception if he deemed her a worthy threat.

Then again, he had never _truly_ recognised her as a capable shinobi, so what possible recognition could she gain from him after all of these years of separation?

She had so much to prove, and yet...

He would never deem her acceptable; in his eyes, she was surely still that same terrified little genin that was completely useless in every hands-on battle experience.

Honestly, looking back at herself compared to how she was now...

She had to agree with him; she had been nothing but deadweight that always had to rely on _their_ protection in order to simply _survive_, and as soon as it was over, she made the assumption that she indeed an equal to them—how naive she had been.

If anything could have been said, the only thing she had ever really been able to do at that time was cry and make a fuss—thankfully things had changed since then.

The rueful tint to her otherwise impenetrable emerald pearls went unnoticed by Suigetsu as he took heed of her sudden teasing, a lazy smirk tugging at his lips until his incisors were fully visible to her viewing, his shocking lavender irises (in contrast to the pallid gauntness of his flesh and the sleek, colourless white hair that lay in a mop-like fashion atop his head) boring into her equally stunning green eyes until Sakura was sure that her eyes would melt from her skull from the amount of staring that was happening; within this exchange, Sakura formulated the last necessities to her plan of escape, her plush lips parting from their grim line to form a minxy expression—if this didn't work, she was officially _fucked_. Literally.

Sashaying forward with the grace of a gazelle, Sakura casually looped her arms around his neck, his stomach pressed to her back as she launched into a steady rhythm of grinding into his fully tented blue pants, his hands relocating to her hips once more as they quickened the pace in order to match the demanding tempo of the thrumming music; with noting more than sheer willpower alone, the rosette swung her hips with a little more force than before, her velocity picking up along with his growing lust—as the music drew to its climax, Sakura managed to peel herself away from him once again, before rapidly sliding behind him, her lips pressed to the shell of his ear canal as she exhaled in uneven patterns, creating hot steam against the hollow of his throat as the sweat flew freely.

Sakura noted with a flicker of amusement that his breath hitched at the action, her hands idly tracing the contours of his (very nice) muscles as she murmured soft words illegible to his ears; when her hands stopped wandering over the outline of his physique, she spoke loudly enough so that only he could make out what she was uttering.

"I've had fun, _Tiger_, so thanks for the dance; your apology is more than accepted. So now if you'll excuse me..."

Her breath fanned against the exposed flesh of his neck and cheek, raising the hairs all over his finely attuned body until even the tiniest of molecules tingled with the tickle her exhale of air aroused within him; _that_ was all it took for this vixen to have _complete_ control over him (well, his body at least)?

Suigetsu vaguely wondered if that implied she was a monster in the sack.

With a final puff of oxygen against his rigid flesh, Sakura finished her sentence, keeping her tone as sensually mischievous as she could manage without caving in to her hunger.

"_I'll be leaving now_."

And so as to keep her word, Sakura slipped into the crowd of people faster than a wolf on the prowl, camouflaging herself amongst the intertwined limbs with meticulous expertise, her smaller figure lost among the tangled bodies almost instantaneously; Suigetsu couldn't help but feel the rejection and disappointment burn deeply, but that was all soon forgotten the moment he realised that there was another pretty lady already grinding against his arousal, distracting him momentarily from all of the problems of the world—the last thing he managed to discern in his sex-crazed mind was that his leader was nowhere to be seen, leaving a furious redhead anxiously seeking him out to no avail.

* * *

Sakura found herself strutting confidently towards the bar once more, the strong chakra signal that she had been tracking all evening suddenly... _vanishing_.

Without a trace.

Completely out of her field of trajectory.

Fuck.

Now she had to begin her search all over again; and after she had worked so damned hard too! Why couldn't that selfish, stuck-up asshole just stay put in one place, at least until he gave her what she needed?

Sakura fought the urge to groan angrily as she sidled into her seat, flashing a hand toward the bartender, whom quite happily shuffled off to gather her another drink (now that she was aware that he had been trying to drug her, she would know to combat it with her medical training when the time arose); growling lowly in the pits of her throat, the pinkette ran a petite hand through her long tresses, sighing at the sticky perspiration that was currently smeared over her scalp like a second skin, the sensation of her curved nails scratching against the thin membrane bringing upon a sturdy moan of approval—it had been quite some time since she had indulged in the most basic of pleasures.

Winking at the young man behind the block of steel, Sakura scooped the drink into her fist, intent on downing it, when a distinctly male voice spat into her ear some of the vilest obscenities known to man, along with a double-barrelled threat.

"If you so choose to push your rear against my teammate again, I'll shove that glass down your throat and use the alcohol leftover to burn off your ass-cheeks with my Katon. Got that?"

Without even blinking, Sakura retorted without fail one of her own insults, one that had just smacked into her the minute he had dared approach her with the intent to make the shots.

"Ooh, it seems someone's a little touchy about his _teammate_ dancing dirty with someone who obviously isn't _you_. Sorry sugar, _my bad_."

Smirking at her remark, Sakura toasted to no one in particular, raising the beverage to her dry lips (she was thoroughly parched after that activity with Suigetsu) with the purpose of gulping down the bitter contents, when she found that the glass had dropped—more accurately had been slapped—from her hand, and that she had been whisked away to one of the private suites in the flashy discotheque with such speed that she wasn't sure whether she had come out of it dizzy or otherwise.

Whoever this person was, they had managed to move her without her even realising that she had even been lifted from her seat; the rosette had been positive that he had been a ninja when he used the term 'Katon', but now this incident only reaffirmed her belief.

This guy was going to be tricky.

Sakura grunted weakly when she was thrown roughly against the far wall, her back pressed into the plaster with enough force to have it crack and shatter under the pressure and strain that was being pushed against her as she cracked open her firmly shuttered eyes, her orbs widening considerably when she witnessed the face of the one that had stowed her away—_Uchiha Sasuke_.

Well, wasn't this just dandy.

She had her target right where she wanted him.

Now all she had to do was escape his iron grip.

Easier said than done, that was for sure.

* * *

Sasuke's fathomless obsidian eyes drilled into hers as he probed for an explanation as to her rather rude comment about his sexuality, his face devoid of all emotion, blank as a bleached canvas, as he perused her person; she looked vaguely familiar, too familiar to be just coincidence—whoever she was, he had to figure it out, and fast.

He didn't have time to be wasting interrogating this slut, after all; the Akatsuki had other priorities that he needed to see through.

His lips parted once again to speak, his gaze never once leaving hers for a moment as he gritted out a harsh, "Who the fuck are you?"

At first there was a prolonged silence—something that in any other situation he would have relished for as long as possible (it seemed having two obnoxiously loud morons on his team served as a larger headache than he had first assumed) had he not been needing an answer—that lasted for several minutes, and just as he found that the last threads of his patience were about to give way, she spoke, a devious glint in her eyes as she reached out to brush his raven bangs from his impassive face.

"Such a shame you don't remember my face, _Sasuke-kun_."

His eyes widened a slight fraction, before narrowing dangerously on her obviously amused form; there were only _two_ people that had ever said his name like _that_, and both of them he had come to despise over the years.

This definitely _wasn't_ Karin—she wasn't anywhere _near_ as appealing as this woman was, not that he would admit that aloud—seeing as he had only moments ago left her presence, and she never would have addressed him in such a flippantly disrespectful manner anyways (not to mention that fact that the only physical contact she would ever share with Suigetsu was when they were engaged in a battle of smacking-faces-and-splattering-water-all-over-the-room-to-vent-stress-and-brewing-anger).

Which left only one other person...

"_Sakura_."

* * *

_God_, the way he just said her name...

It had her insides melting and that coiling heat in her abdomen spiral out of control, if the dampness in her 'panties'—scanty as they are—testified to anything; if his voice alone as a young _almost_-adolescent was enough to make girls swoon, squee and squeal, then his voice _now_, as a _young man_, was most definitely enough to make a woman orgasm on the spot.

Smiling cunningly, Sakura stared Sasuke straight in the eye, before slipping from his grip, her body pressed flush to his broad (she tried to ignore the strong swells of irony muscle threaded tautly beneath the tightly stretched skin that accentuated its perfection) back, her lips a sparse centimetre away from his left ear as she whispered in a somewhat mocking manner, "Glad to know that you remembered my name after so many years, Sasuke-kun. I had assumed you had long since forgotten about me."

Once again she moved away from him, instead situating herself on the vast expanses of the large bed in the centre of the room, closest to the only window in the spacious quarters, sitting on the bridges of her legs so that her knees were bent beneath her, emphasising her figure in a provocative stance that was sure to have warmed his blood, even if only a little; her hooded orbs were alight with curiosity as she watched Sasuke remain in place, back to her, rigid to the point where he could be instantly patented as the first human, living, _breathing_ statue in the history of the shinobi world—sure, all ninja were trained to be stealthy and remain immobile when necessary, but he took it to a whole new level.

It didn't even appear that he was still alive, he was _that_ stagnant in the motionless room; her breathing may have been coming easily, perhaps even her cool demeanour on the exterior, but internally, she was a wreck. Her heartbeat was erratic to the point where she was sure that he could hear it too (it was so damned fucking quiet in this dank, otherwise empty room), her emotions were in turmoil after being so close to him, close enough to feel his breath tickling her flesh, invigorating her once numb senses to the point where they were heightened to levels unimaginable, close enough to smell that all too familiar scent, distinctly masculine, yet impossible to pinpoint, travelling up her nostrils, suffocating her in every way, close enough to see every contour of his face in complete detail; he was positively the most inhumanly, unprecedentedly handsome man on the face of the entire planet, in all of the Five Great Nations and whatever lay beyond—that was one of the only things that hadn't changed these last few years.

She didn't even see him move; _that's_ how fast he was.

One minute he was completely rigid, capturing her glance for the briefest of moments when he looked back to observe her, before he moulded in with the darkness that the shadows provided in the otherwise blackened room, the only light visible being once again the moonlight filtering through the paned window, before she felt a heated trail of wispy breath percolating into her very pores, the moist heat sending sparks of anticipation down her spine as she once again inhaled that foreign scent, intrigued by its constant lure as his hands lightly skimmed over her flushed flesh, his fingertips barely brushing her arms when an almost inaudible moan was produced against Sakura's very will; she could feel his smirk, rather than see it, the smug satisfaction one gains after triumphing over another all too clear in the tense atmosphere as he became more hands on, the cool appendages against her suddenly burning skin almost unbearable—of all of the times that she had had sex, never had she experienced anything like this.

She could _feel_ her fluids seeping through her panties and dripping down the curves of her inner thighs and ass-cheeks, and he had barely done anything to her yet; perhaps it was her earlier stimulation that had invoked this as its reaction?

Sakura wasn't so sure that she wanted to know, let alone find out. His deep chuckle seemed impossibly sexy, too sexy to have been real as he muttered incoherent nothings under his breath, Sakura's hitching as the probing limbs stopping to squeeze her spread thighs rather roughly, nails biting into her flesh hard enough to only bring slight pain, the pleasure easily smothering the dull ache the action had caused; the rosette was ardently trying to rub her thighs together, the friction surely enough to quell her discomfiture, but Sasuke's hands kept her from doing so, only spreading them further as she felt wet, open mouthed kisses against the hollow of her neck, his tongue gradually climbing up her throat so that he could nibble, suck and bite at the soft flesh, all the while his hands daringly playing with the soft tissue closest to her most sensitive area (what a brilliant idea it was to wear a skirt tonight)—she was aching to be touched, all over, everywhere, but most of all, where her throbbing slit lay, weeping moist fluid, for his caresses, for _him_.

Sakura gasped when his teeth nipped a little too hard at her jugular, before moaning contentedly as she felt his hot tongue soothe the ache, frantically tracing the mark before sucking harshly, another moan of approval being ripped from her chest as he cleaned the wound of all of the blood that had been drawn; the baritone rumbling of Sasuke chuckling once more was all that Sakura could discern through her hazed mind, her hands desperately seeking out the source of her pleasure; if he wouldn't touch her, then she was more than happy to do so herself.

Before her hands could even descend past her glistening curls, to where her swollen clit lay stiff and sensitive—_aching_ to be touched—, however, Sasuke's snapped out, grasping them within his powerful grip, his smirk only growing against her neck as he clasped both of her wrists between his left palm, raising them above her head before he spoke, voice oozing complacency as he allowed his thoughts to be voiced.

"Hmph. You've grown very impatient Sakura; very demanding for someone as brittle as yourself."

Just as Sakura went to snap at his mocking jab at her physique, his remaining hand slipped past her curls—as pink as her hair, believe it or not—going straight for the prize; Sakura jerked her hips in a refusing manner away from his wandering appendage, rejecting his touch as if he had burned her, before a strangled moan left her plump lips, his fingers touching all of the places she had been yearning for.

Her vulva's lips were engorged with blood, flushing a vibrant shade of deep red as his calloused fingertips flicked over the swollen labia with cutting expertise, causing her now neglected clit to distend with contained bliss, so much so that it had become blatantly painful for the rosette, her eyes almost stuck in the back of her head as she arched into his palm, his whole cool hand cupping her sweltering pussy; the flesh of his hand brushed over her bundle of nerves, an involuntary shudder running deep within her as a throaty moan tore from her once more, her hips bucking to meet his flat fist, which was currently palming against her drenched sex—but no matter what tempo she set, frantic or otherwise, he always removed his palm before she could slip away on her high, that smirk still in place even as she feebly tilted her hips towards the only pleasuring item within a metres distance.

She was getting desperate now.

Eventually she conceded to his ideal pace—which was unbearably slow and torturous to endure—, her eyes watering with tears as she tried to manoeuvre his hand to her engorged clit, only managing in having him either relocate his hand lower down—towards her drenched hole—or having it removed altogether; she cried out in protest, her dark emeralds glaring up at the smug figure who gazed down at her, his apathetic mask long gone as he continued to languidly stroke her, his blunt fingernails occasionally (the bastard was doing it on purpose) brushing over her clitoris and raising her gratification a thousandfold, breathless gasps leaving her open mouth as he slowly probed at her dripping core, a fingertip idly sinking into the searing flesh and bringing upon a far louder cry of admission; she wanted him so badly that she literally ached all over—her muscles were stiff from her current rigidity, and she wouldn't even begin on her pussy.

Every muscle was racked with light spasms, juddering her entire frame as she shifted so that his finger sunk a little deeper, his strokes having stopped as he watched her with burning amusement laced within his endless charcoal orbs; every part of her twitched with want, Sakura continually rocking her hips so that she could angle his imperceptible finger so that she received better penetration, the movement jostling her black thong's string, which had ridden up so high now that it was chafing brutally against her clit, the very place she had been so desperate to claim herself—her entire body exploded with unreleased pleasure, the transfer of pressure not quite alleviating her pain.

She wanted—_needed_—more.

And she had to have it then and there; she didn't know how much more torture she could take before she lost her temper.

Normally under any other circumstances the guy would have already have been fucking her halfway into next week, but this was different; he lived to be in complete control, and had to know that this situation was no different—he was trying to prove to her just how much power he had over her, by using her body as the mediator.

What a deceptively evil plan.

And god forbid it was working.

Playing on her weak spot; it made her wonder how he had known sex was the one thing that had her even in the remotest bit submissive—her pussy needed attention on regulated intervals, and normally she would have been sky-high now, but he was being difficult... and ultimately prolonging her suffering, his ego-streak, and possibly the best orgasm of her life.

Life was just too cruel to her sometimes.

Sakura's hips thrashed wildly against the sensation, her head already being supported by Sasuke's broad shoulder as she arched upwards, his dark eyes impossible to decode as he gazed past her pleasured face to where his fingertips were dancing at her thoroughly saturated hole, his expression almost thoughtful as he contemplated something; what in the hell could he have possibly planned this time—?

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhmmmnnngggh!"

Sakura's loud scream echoed in the silent room, her pants and laboured breaths almost comical to listen to when next to Uchiha Sasuke, who never for a moment broke his composure, even as he impaled her with his centre finger, followed by his forefinger, the appendages already at work sending her over the edge and back some, kneading and massaging the slick inner passage to the point where stars were seen behind her lids.

With her hands still trapped, Sakura frantically jerked her hips toward him, deepening his leverage and ultimately grazing her thong's string against her engorged bud, a half pleasured half pained cry leaving her lips; the fact that he would not allow her to cum was _killing_ her!

She needed _desperately_ to be touched _there_, or she was going to—!

A sharp tugging at her clitoris had the tightening knot in her stomach clench further, the aching pain only increasing as he continued to stroke her with proficiency she hadn't known existed until then, her eyes watering profusely as she obstructed her airways in the vain attempt to once again cease her moans of approval, but the endless fondling of his juice-slickened fingers over her vulva, inner and outer labia, and swollen protuberance had them exiting her like freely flowing tap-water; he was going to kill her at this rate, honest to fucking God.

With several more sharp pulls of her clit, and a few flicks and curls of his fingers in her taut passage, Sakura felt herself teetering on the very brink of euphoria; just a little more and she'd—

Sasuke removed his frame from her person, gliding across the room until he was once again in front of her, the only difference being that he had thrown her down against the dark linen sheets, fronts of his pants undone to see a very excited bulge hiding behind the cloth—Sakura would have drooled at the sight had she not known better, and had she not been as impatient as she currently was. Her pout was answered with a smug smirk; he had her under the palm of his hand.

Now all he had to do was find out her motive, and things could progress as they should. Trailing his lips along the hollow of her throat, Sasuke descended lower at a gradual pace, his tongue tracing the sweaty flesh until he could no longer define who was tasting what; he was so lost in the moment, it was almost as if he could completely let go and—no, that could not happen.

He simply would not allow it to.

He had his own 'mission' to complete as well, and that was finding out what Sakura was doing in Kumogakure of all places.

With heavily lidded eyes, Sasuke nipped at her collarbone, analysing every twitch and spasm he brought upon her with the simplest of movements, his hands masterfully finding her aching juncture and further commencing her next session of blissful torture.

Sakura arched and moaned loudly, her hands no longer restrained as she leeched onto his firm biceps, feeling herself grow hotter and wetter at the sheer swell of perfection she was clasping on to; the muscle beneath the flesh that stretched over it flexed with every jostling movement he made, and coupled with his open mouthed kisses and the merciless flicks against her drenched slit was driving her over the brink of insanity—he knew all too well that she was close to orgasm, and whenever she became particularly close, he would remove his wandering appendages and wait for her to come down from the slight high, before beginning his sadistic afflictions once again, tapping, tugging, nipping and sucking until her entire body was ablaze with metaphorical flames.

She felt like she was on fire, a bomb that had yet to explode and yield completely to the intense heat that was being produced by his ministrations; what the fuck was he being so cruel for?

She surely wouldn't have withheld his climax from him, so why would he be so persistent as to prevent hers from washing over her in the powerful way it always did?

Was this some sick retribution for dancing dirty with his teammate or what?

His answer came almost as if he had been reading her mind; lifting his face from the flesh of her chest (he had managed to get down to the valley of her breasts before he decided that play time was over), Sasuke toyed with her clit a little more, building the burning pressure in her abdomen until it _throbbed_, before slowly trailing his fingers further down, pushing into her soaked hole so that only the tips of his fingers were penetrating as he locked gazes with her, dark eyes skimming through her thoughts briefly—all of which were displayed in the contours of her flushed, sweaty face, in those emphatically mystifying eyes of hers—before parting his lips to speak, hoarser than he had intended his tone to be.

"What are you doing in Kumo, _Sakura_? What business would draw you so far away from your village, from _safety_?"

Sakura could barely make out what he was saying, the pleasure mind-numbing as she arched her hips slightly, the idle movements of his fingers stroking her sex ceasing altogether as an impatient growl was emitted from Sasuke's throat, malicious intent underlying the depths of the nonsensical monosyllable as he awaited her answer; it took the rosette several moments to gather herself, before she moaned out rather absentmindedly everything she was supposed to have kept to herself.

"I h—ave a... mmmm—ission—nnnnggghh!"

Sasuke had resumed fondling with her sensitive bundle of nerves, every cell in her body standing on end as she gasped for the air that refused to be inhaled into her lungs; he had literally sucked the breath out of her, with the simplest of gestures no less.

Sasuke nodded in acceptance, waiting for further Intel; if he had to, he'd prod it out with further flicks of his fingertips—and if it came down to it, then his tongue would have to do the 'talking'.

Anything to persuade her to give him what he needed to know.

"I-I! A-aah! I have to—ooh!—gather information...nnnnnnn!"

"Information on _what_?"

Sasuke pressed, clearly losing his tolerance; he had never been one for waiting, after all—what an Uchiha wanted, an Uchiha got.

And this would be no different.

Sliding a finger into her hot core, Sasuke tilted his head to the side, eyes boring into hers as he slipped the appendage in and out of her passage, almost groaning at how tight she seemed to be; now if only he could replace that slim finger with his thick co—Sakura's legs began to tremor weakly, a sign that she was almost there.

Retreating once again, the raven haired Akatsuki member stared at her intently, vague smirk tugging at his lips as he gauged her reaction; she was by far less than pleased—if it weren't for the fact that she was so horny that her pussy would run like a waterfall, Sakura would have slugged him a good one. Unfortunately, the former still stands; she needed it, her release, and she needed it _right_ _now_.

The pinkette's grip on Sasuke's biceps tightened, so much so that even he was surprised that they hadn't snapped in two yet (from what he had heard in the past—and after witnessing a few incidents himself when they had last attacked Konoha—she packed a monstrous blow with strength equally as fierce), his eyes flickering with amusement as the ghost of a smirk appeared once again, feeling foreign on his lips after all of these years of remaining impassive to everything and anything; it seemed that she wanted more than she could have bargained for, especially since she was dealing with him as the dominant person.

Teasing her entrance with feather-light tickles against her dripping slit, Sasuke watched as her once dark eyes went a shade darker still, pupils almost invisible in the dimness of the room; the heavy flush on her cheeks, the lidded eyes, the limp body—she was completely submissive to his every whim.

He had her exactly where he wanted her.

Now to play the ultimate trump-card.

Leaning forward, the Uchiha pressed his left cheek against hers, his lips close to the shell of her ear as he finally spoke, as huskily as he could manage with his usually stoically apathetic baritone (speaking in such a manner—especially after so many years—was proving more difficult than any other challenge he had overcome in his lifetime, especially since it meant charming another into doing what he wanted while he was actually _trying_ to [normally he wouldn't have even have had to change from his empty monotone to have women everywhere ready to bend to his every command; such was the curse of the former Uchiha bloodline]).

"You were to gather information of what, _Sa-ku-ra_?"

Every coil in her body unclenched as she felt herself snap, the sound of his voice—combined with the rapid pumping of his fingers inside her taut, raw core—enough to push her off the cliff-face, her scream of ecstasy echoing in the din. The overpowering sensation was so fierce that she found herself climaxing a second time, barely out of her first as the paroxysms tore through her entire being, her engorged clit so swollen the when his forefinger and thumb pinched it between their calloused surface, the sheer rawness heightened her second orgasm to the point where she feared she would peak a third time in under a minute; this had to be her harshest climax yet, if not was the harshest—never in all the times she had engaged in intercourse had someone been able to play her with such ease, make her _beg_ for more, than he.

But who would expect anything less from Uchiha Sasuke?

Sakura's entire person was racked with quivers as she sunk back into the now sweat-soaked sheets beneath her, the mattress a comforting form of support as she gazed up at the ceiling above, the intricate designs blurry and impossible to distinguish from each separate detail as she slowly returned to reality, her multiple orgasms taking several long minutes to die down at a time.

Shuddering at the keener senses that had been awoken after she reached her peaks—like when the cool air of the air-conditioner blew against her heated flesh, or when Sasuke's feathery caresses brushed over her limbs—the rosette parted her dry lips to speak, her voice rasping in her throat as she croaked out her answer to his earlier questions (it was the least she could do for such mind-blowing climaxes like the ones she had just undergone).

"I was sent on a mission to gather Intel on the Akatsuki. By chance, you happened to be the first member I ran in to on my little 'escapade', so don't feel flattered."

Regaining some of her indignant pride, Sakura shifted her weight so that she could slide away from his body, intent on putting some space between them (she couldn't risk the chance of becoming so hot all over again), when he pinned her to her place, his face no longer impassive as he smirked condescendingly down at her; it was such a terrifying expression, that even Sakura was tempted to hightail it out of there—she would do no such thing, not until he finished his 'interrogation'.

"_I never said that you could go yet_."

Sakura almost died when she watched him force her further back into the cushions cascading behind her, his body straddling hers as he removed his rigid cock from the constricting confines of his smothering pants, the head's small slit oozing out white 'lubricant' until it seemed almost unnerving to stare at; he was obviously quite large, even for some of the men she had slept with—he set a whole new standard for the term 'well endowed'.

With a somewhat sadistically manic expression plastered to his face, Sasuke snapped forward, his lips clamped to her neck as he pushed his penis's head into her drenched, convulsing hole—

* * *

Sakura's eyes snapped open; not that they hadn't been before, but this was the first time in what appeared to be hours since she had actually _seen_ anything.

At first, she had vaguely wondered in the back of her deluded mind if that had been one of the most disturbing—and highly erotic—dreams she had ever had in her life (wet dreams weren't uncommon for her, but this had been far more intense, too much to have been real), or if she had just been seeing what she wanted to envision to begin with; it appeared to be neither, as that same resonant chuckle reverberated off of the room's walls, Sakura's eyes immediately snapping up to the source of it.

There he stood, smug in every way and possible form as he stared her down, his eyes resting upon her flushed cheeks, before travelling and settling on the space between her thighs, his gaze trenchant and fixated, definitely not moving even if his eyes were the only part of him looking down, or indicating any sort of internal desire; what the hell had he—?

"_Genjutsu_."

Sakura spat angrily, her legs clamping together out of reflex as she glared heatedly at the obviously victorious male before her; now she knew why it had seemed so fucking vivid, _real_.

But the question was, _how_ the fucking hell did he manage to capture her in it—?

Wait... that time... when he looked back at her over his shoulder...!

"Heh, it's about time that you figured it out. In fact, of all the people in this world, I assumed that _you_ would be the one that would have broken my hold without hesitation—your observant eyes seemed to have let you down, Sakura. Once again you've proven your worth as nothing more than a mere hindrance that needs to be disposed of."

Sakura's blood boiled, but she withheld the urge to pound him into the next millennia, her only thread of sanity slipping from her hold as she reminded herself that she had to endure his antagonising taunts for the sake of the mission; if she didn't get what she needed from him, then it could be considered a failed attempt, and she would most likely be vilified for her folly—she would have to seduce him from scratch if she wanted to convince him to spill.

But she never got the chance.

One minute he was standing at a distance from her kneeling figure on the bed (her stance had not changed in the slightest whilst she had been caught up in his twisted illusion), and the next he had been swept up with the wind, the paned window now open when it was supposed to be closed, and the long drapes blowing with the breeze that wafted in, prickling at her flesh until goose-bumps were raised on the still warm flesh; he was gone, the only thing lingering being his scent, and the ghostly whispers of his voice tickling against her eardrums.

"_You lose, Sakura_."

And indeed she had.

Slipping her hand between her now spread thighs, the rosette moaned in protest when she felt the sticky remnants of her cum smeared across the plentiful flesh; the only pleasure she could manage whilst she fingered herself was the orgasmic thought of him stroking her innermost walls once again, this time for real.

* * *

**a/n: Ugh, what a pain in the ass to write! DDX**

****

Well, I hope this was substantial enough for you guys (being the fact that it was mostly lime, with a hint of a lemon towards the end).

**I wonder if any of you saw the genjutsu ****ahead of time? **

**How about dropping in a review and letting me know? **

**Since I managed to get twenty-six this time around, can we try for that amount again, since I now know how many of you faithful readers are actually, well, reading this! (:  
**

**46+26=72  
**

**All newcomers are more than welcome to drop in their comments too! ^^  
**

**Well, until next time then!**

**Ja ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
